Wintry
by naccho
Summary: Den trova giusto che finalmente tutti si prendano una bella vacanza e prenota un bel cottage sulla neve. Su e Fin non riescono ad avere i loro momenti di intimità, Noru non riesce a dormire e Ice è alle prese con uno strano problema amoroso...


In realtà, era tutto cominciato con un'idea di Den.

"Ehi... perché non andiamo una settimana in vacanza?" aveva detto, arricciando le labbra come un bambino e guardando tutti con gli occhi supplichevoli.

Tutti lo avevano guardato come se avesse appena detto che si era innamorato di America o, peggio ancora, di Italia.

"Cosa...?" aveva chiesto Berwald, sfoggiando il suo sguardo minaccioso senza neanche farlo apposta.

"Avanti." aveva insistito lui, poggiando il viso sul palmo della mano. "Non c'è niente da fare adesso, lo so perché ho controllato anche le vostre agende!"

"Anko!" aveva gridato Norvegia, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo. "Come ti sei permesso?"

"Oh, insomma Norge, non è questo l'importante!" sbottò lui, incrociando le braccia. "Voglio solo che vi rilassiate un po'!"

Una mano si levò in alto lentamente, timida, mentre un piccolo fratercula passeggiava senza pensieri sul tavolo.

"Io... ci sto. Mi sembra una buona idea" aveva detto Islanda, con lo sguardo basso per evitare di incrociare quello sicuramente furente di suo fratello.

Tino si portò una mano alla bocca e dopo una attenta riflessione, disse "Anche a me sembra una buona idea... almeno per staccare un po', abbiamo lavorato tanto in quest'ultimo periodo..."

Svezia fissò Finlandia e vide le sue guance colorarsi leggermente di rosso all'idea.

"Ok. All'ra vengo anch'io"

"Yes!" esclamò Danimarca battendo le mani. Tutti si voltarono verso Norvegia e cominciarono a fissarlo per ottenere una risposta.

Il ragazzo si stava stropicciando con le mani il lembo della sua maglia per l'imbarazzo di essere al centro dell'attenzione, con le sopracciglia aggrottate per la rabbia.

"Oh, e va bene! Ho altra scelta?" sbottò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Com'era prevedibile, Den aveva organizzato tutto ancora prima di chiederlo, come se fosse già sicuro della risposta affermativa dei suoi compagni.

Islanda prese il suo Puffin tra le braccia e si caricò lo zaino in spalla, Den lo stava aspettando all'uscita della sua casa.

"Come mai sei venuto a prendermi?" domandò.

"Perché? Non posso?" aveva sorriso lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e battendola.

"Mah..." biascicò Islanda, distogliendo lo sguardo e arrossendo leggermente per quel contatto ravvicinato nemmeno tanto sgradito.

Danimarca aveva riso e insieme si erano avviati verso casa di Norvegia.

"Che diavolo vuoi?" aveva sbottato lui, caricandosi il borsone a tracolla. "Non ho bisogno dell'accompagnatore!"

"Che cattivo, Norge!" esclamò Danimarca, incrociando le braccia. "Siamo venuti apposta per te!"

Norvegia sbatté gli occhi e vide Islanda fare capolino dalle spalle di Danimarca, e subito si sgonfiò.

"Ok. Va bene. Ho capito. Questo è un colpo basso, Anko" rispose, superandolo e urtandogli una spalla di proposito, raggiungendo suo fratello.

"Quante volte ti ho detto di non dare confidenza a questo idiota?" gli aveva mormorato, in modo però che Den potesse sentirlo benissimo.

"Ti ho sentito!" esclamò, infatti.

"Meglio" rispose Norvegia prendendo la mano di Islanda e accarezzando il capo a Puffin.

Islanda scosse la testa sospirando, stringendo la mano al suo fratellone.

Arrivati al luogo di incontro, c'erano Svezia, Finlandia e... Sealand?

"Co-cosa ci fa qui il moccioso?" esclamò Danimarca, spalancando gli occhi.

"Come ti permetti!" urlò il ragazzino pestandogli un piede con forza.

"Ahi! Tu, piccolo..." e prese a rincorrerlo per tutta la stazione.

Finlandia scosse la testa con un leggero sorriso, mentre Svezia si portò una mano alla fronte e andò a fermare quei due deficienti.

"Finit'la." disse, prendendo Peter per il colletto. "Den, ch' ha d'dici anni?"

"Sgrunt" borbottò Danimarca incrociando le braccia.

"Vi prego, andiamo..." sospirò Norvegia, mettendosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Den... ma questa... che cos'è?" mormorò Tino fissando il cottage di legno chiaro con il tetto spiovente che era circondata dai pini carichi di neve appena posata.

Tutto intorno era bianco e silenzioso, qualche sparuta marmotta si spostava da un albero all'altro ed era l'unico rumore che si sentiva nel raggio di chilometri.

"Vi piace, vero?" sorrise Danimarca indicandosi. "L'ho scelta personalmente!"

"Q'nto ci viene a c'stare?" domandò Svezia incrociando le braccia, mentre Sealand era già a metà del suo pupazzo di neve.

"Ikke noget problem! L'ho scelta proprio perché conosco il proprietario" sorrise mostrando sicurezza. "E' danese, quindi non vi preoccupate~"

Norvegia scosse la testa poco convinto mentre Islanda studiava i particolari di quel college.

Quando entrarono, il proprietario si approcciò a loro e cominciò a parlare con Den in uno spedito danese che gli altri, ovviamente non capirono.

Dopo un po' Den si girò e sorrise, con il pollice alzato. "Bene, possiamo andare a sistemarci!"

Tutti lo guardarono poco convinto.

"Stupido Anko" borbottò Norvegia sbattendo il suo borsone sul letto. "Che bisogno c'era?" esclamò.

Islanda alzò la testa dal suo zaino dal quale stava tirando fuori i vestiti e fissò il fratello. "Che problema c'è?" domandò.

"E' che non mi va!" esclamò, scaraventando i suoi vestiti sul letto.

Islanda arricciò le labbra poco convinto e sistemò i suoi vestiti nel cassetto accanto al suo letto. Beh, visto che per Svezia, Finlandia e Sealand aveva preso una sola stanza, era stupido prenderne tre singole quindi lui, Norvegia e Danimarca dormivano insieme e a suo fratello questa cosa non andava giù affatto.

A lui non importava. Era in camera con le due persona che più conosceva e si sentiva al sicuro. Pensa se Den avesse avuto l'insana idea di metterlo in camera con Sealand. Non sarebbe riuscito a dormire per il disagio. Quel bambino era proprio strano e a Islanda non piaceva proprio.

Invece Den... beh, Den era diverso. Praticamente lo conosceva da quando era bambino e aveva vissuto con lui per un sacco di secoli prima di dichiararsi indipendente, quindi era come una specie di secondo fratello maggiore.

Beh, più o meno. Non è che a Islanda piacesse tanto questa definizione.

Ovviamente non intendeva niente di strano! Non voleva mica avere qualche rapporto profondo con quell'idiota!

_Solo perché mi fermo a fissarlo qualche volta con un'aria da totale imbecille e inebetita non significa che io ne sia innamorato! Figurarsi. Da qui all'innamoramento ce ne passa, eccome! _

_Già._

_Eccome._

Den uscì dal bagno asciugandosi i capelli. "E' libero!"

"E vestiti, cretino!" lo ammonì Norvegia lanciandogli addosso il suo giubbotto.

"Ehi! Sono in mutande, mica nudo!" si lamentò lui rilanciandogli il giubbotto contro.

Islanda si posò una mano sugli occhi scuotendo la testa e ripensando a ciò che si era detto, rimuginando se fosse ancora una buona idea stare in camera con lui.

"Su! Guarda! Sta nevicando!" esclamò Tino poggiando mani e naso alla finestra.

Svezia alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo e fissò fuori dalla finestra, anche se non riusciva a vedere molto visto che era già calata la sera e la luce faceva riflesso sui vetri. Si alzò e si avvicinò a Finlandia, scorgendo in effetti i fiocchi che cadevano silenziosi.

"Oh" si limitò a dire, posando una mano sul vetro.

Finlandia sorrise lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce e poi tornò a guardare la neve che scendeva sulla landa silenziosa, ma questa volta posando la testa sulla spalla del suo compagno.

Svezia sbattè gli occhi arrossendo leggermente, ma superato il momento di imbarazzo gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendolo a sé.

Tino sorrise aggiustandosi sulla sua spalla, ma all'improvviso l'altra mano di Berwald si posò sul suo mento. Finlandia alzò gli occhi e incrociò quelli di Svezia, pieni di imbarazzo. Allungò una mano a stringere il suo maglione e Svezia posò le labbra sulle sue, abbracciandolo forte.

Finlandia avvolse le braccia al suo collo e Svezia al suo bacino, trascinandolo verso il basso.

Finalmente un po' di tempo per stare soli, pensavano i due, approfondendo il bacio. Finalmente un po' di in...

"Ohh! La neve!" esclamò Peter rompendo l'abbraccio tra i due e arrampicandosi sul divano per appiccicare il naso al vetro.

"Hai visto quanto nevica?" esclamò contento il ragazzino, girandosi verso i due che lo guardavano stranito.

"Beh? Cosa avete? Siete entrambi rossi!" fece Peter, incrociando le braccia. "Non vi piace la neve?"

"N-non è che non ci piace..." mormorò Tino, abbassando lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo. "E' che... cioè..."

"Non vi capisco!" piagnucolò alla fine girandosi verso la finestra perdendosi nello spettacolo della neve cadente.

Finlandia sbattè gli occhi e si girò verso di Svezia, sperando di trovare un po' di conforto.

Lui scosse leggermente la testa e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, chiaro segnale che diceva che purtroppo dovevano rimandare, _ancora_.

Norvegia posò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino nella hall guardando la neve che cadeva dalla grande portafinestra opposta all'ingresso. Il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino ma tra non molto si sarebbe spento, la stanza era illuminata solo da quel lieve bagliore.

Sentì un leggero rumore, si girò e vide il proprietario del cottage che scendeva dalle scale aiutato da un bastone e gli sorrideva.

Norvegia gli mostrò un leggero sorriso di circostanza e si girò di nuovo verso il fuoco.

"Du kan ikke sove, unge dreng?" domandò l'attempato signore, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Uh...?" fece Norvegia, girandosi.

"Den er begyndt at sne. Heldigvis ingen tegn på stormen"

"Ah... uh..." biascicò, nel panico. "Jeg ... Jeg forstår ikke de danske" '_io non capisco il danese_', era stata l'unica cosa che aveva imparato negli anni di convivenza con quell'idiota di Danimarca. Ogni volta che lo portava a fare un giro nella sua Copenhagen doveva continuamente usare quella frase.

"Oh... ked!" esclamò l'anziano, piuttosto in difficoltà.

Norvegia scosse la testa e sorrise, per farlo calmare. Probabilmente pensava che fossero tutti danesi, anche se Danimarca era il portavoce.

Il signore si allintanò salutandolo e Norvegia tornò a fissare il fuoco.

"Oh, også kan du ikke sove?" sentì poi, sulle scale.

"Ingen ... Jeg prøvede min bror"

Norvegia si girò di scatto. Quella... quella era la voce di Islanda!

Il signore anziano lo indicò e Islanda allungò il collo prima di scorgerlo illuminato dalla flebile luce del camino.

Salutò il proprietario e si avvicinò a Norvegia.

"Non vieni a dormire?" gli domandò.

"Tu... tu sai il danese?" fece Norvegia, ignorando la sua domanda.

"Oh..." arrossì Islanda, sbattendo gli occhi. "Sì... me l'ha insegnato Danimarca..."

Norvegia aggrottò le sopracciglia sorpreso. "Ma tu guardalo..." fece, con un piccolo sorriso.

"Cosa c'è di male..." rispose Islanda, sedendosi sul divano accanto al suo. "Pensava che saremmo rimasti sempre insieme"

Norvegia scosse la testa con un sorriso. "Sì, è tipico di lui... ci ha provato anche con me ma io mi sono sempre rifiutato"

Islanda piegò la testa di lato. "La tua lingua e quella di Den sono simili..."

"Oh, non ricordarmelo, ti prego" rispose Norvegia, posandosi le mani sulla nuca e stiracchiandosi.

Ancora Islanda non riusciva a capire cosa Norvegia provasse nei confronti di Danimarca, e questa cosa lo confondeva parecchio.

"Ehi!" sentirono esclamare poi, dietro di loro. "Ecco dove eravate! Avete deciso di lasciarmi da solo!" piagnucolò Danimarca.

"Che diavolo fai!" fece Norvegia, attento a non alzare troppo la voce. "E perché sei in mutande?"

"Io dormo sempre così!" rispose lui "Ma non è questo l'importante! E dai, andiamo in camera..."

"Andate pure. Io non ho sonno" fece Norvegia, voltando la testa.

"Aw, avanti Norge, non fare i capricci!"

"Io starei facendo i capricci?"

"O-ok, vado io" rispose Islanda alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Danimarca. "Quando vuoi torna in camera..." mormorò. Norvegia annuì e alzò una mano per salutarlo.

"Uffa!" fece Danimarca, girandosi. "E va bene, ti aspettiamo Norge!"

"Certo. Contaci."

"Che antipatico." sentenziò prima di prendere Islanda e tornare su in camera.

Danimarca si sedette sul suo letto, allungando le gambe su quello di Islanda. "Visto che stiamo svegli facciamo qualcosa?"

"E... e cosa?" domandò un po' sorpreso Islanda, inginocchiandosi sul materasso.

Danimarca piegò la testa di lato pensando. Aveva un'espressione così buffa con le labbra arricciate e i capelli che gli ricadevano scomposti sulla fronte.

Islanda scosse la testa. _Non partire per lidi lontani, testa mia_.

Certo che poteva evitare di mettersi in mutande. Così stimolava naturalmente la testa di un povero adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale, e questo non andava affatto bene! Con gli occhi percorse la linea delle cicatrici che facevano da padrone sul suo addome, ricordo sgradito di tutte le guerre che aveva combattuto; poi passò alle braccia incrociate sul petto liscio e alle spalle larghe e muscolose... e poi la clavicola, il collo e il pomo d'Adamo, la mano che era posata sul mento e le labbra increspate, il naso e gli occhi azzurri, con le sopracciglia leggermente corrugate, i capelli scomposti che cadevano su di essi...

Beh, alla fine quella analisi accurata era solo una banale scusa per evitare che il suo occhio cadesse dove non doveva.

Scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo, fissando i piedi del ragazzo che erano posati sul suo letto.

"... non ne ho proprio idea. Tu hai qualche proposta?" sentenziò alla fine Danimarca, poggiando le mani al materasso e piegandosi leggermente all'indietro.

_Allora lo fai apposta_. Islanda scosse la testa fissando la linea dei fianchi che si tuffava nei boxer come se fosse il suo dolce preferito rinchiuso in una nicchia di cristallo invalicabile.

Che cavolo di paragoni andava a fare adesso? Scosse ancora la testa, e Danimarca lo interpretò come una risposta alla sua domanda.

"Peccato..." mormorò piegando la testa di lato.

"Eh...? Ah! No... cioè..." biascicò, stringendo le mani alla stoffa dei pantaloni. "Vado... vado in bagno!" esclamò, alzandosi di scatto talmente confuso che non ricordava il piccolo particolare delle gambe di Danimarca che sbarravano la via. Infatti le prese in pieno.

"E-ehi, attento!" esclamò lo stesso, prendendolo per le spalle e tirandolo per impedirgli di cadere. Islanda si trovò con il viso che premeva sul petto del ragazzo, del quale sentiva il cuore che batteva accelerato per lo spavento.

Per riflesso si era aggrappato a lui stringendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, e la loro posizione era piuttosto equivoca in quel momento.

"Va tutto bene...?" gli mormorò, forse troppo vicino al suo orecchio.

Islanda strinse le braccia intorno a lui in uno scatto improvviso di imbarazzo e invece di alzarsi e fuggire a velocità supersonica, le sue gambe avevano la consistenza di una gelatina sciolta.

"Sto... sto bene..." biascicò, mentre il battito del cuore di Danimarca gli martellava nelle orecchie e il suo petto era inspiegabilmente caldo e accogliente.

Fosse stato per lui non si sarebbe più alzato.

"Islanda, sicuro vada tutto bene?" domandò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli argentati.

"O-oh... sì... sì, va tutto bene!" esclamò, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di trovare la forza per alzarsi da quella posizione. Alzò la testa e fissò gli occhi azzurri di Danimarca, un po' sorpresi. "Adesso mi alzo..." biascicò, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dal suo.

Danimarca sbattè gli occhi arrossendo leggermente. C'era qualcosa in quegli occhi viola che lo facevano desistere a lasciarlo andare.

Oh, insomma, non poteva di certo andare a baciare Islanda! Era ancora un ragazzo... piccolo e innocente!

Già, non poteva proprio.

Infatti lo baciò lo stesso.

Islanda dopo un secondo di shock, chiuse gli occhi immediatamente, alzandosi sulle ginocchia e avvolgendo le braccia al suo collo. Non gli sembrava vero, Danimarca lo stava baciando... e con una certa foga, tra l'altro!

Infilò una mano nei capelli scomposti del giovane mentre esplorava con la lingua quelle labbra così invitanti e si spingeva contro di lui con accanimento quasi selvaggio.

Danimarca infilò le mani sotto la maglia del pigiama di Islanda e interruppe quel bacio così avido per togliergliela e lanciarla lontano, da qualche parte nella stanza; poi lo strinse a sé, facendo aderire i loro petti mentre con le mani gli accarezzava il sedere.

Islanda si lasciò sfuggire un leggero gemito quando Danimarca cominciò a baciargli la spalla, un punto molto sensibile, e il collo, e poi la clavicola, il petto e le braccia.

A Islanda girava la testa... come se all'improvviso fosse stato immerso in un turbine che lo sbatteva qua e là, non facendogli capire più nulla.

Sospirava il suo nome, e a Den piaceva, lo inebriava sentire quelle poche lettere mugolate nelle sue labbra da quella voce così sensuale e sconvolta.

Oh Dio, che stesse diventando un pedofilo?

Islanda si sedette sulle gambe del ragazzo più grande, strusciando l'eccitazione contro la sua; Danimarca poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla stringendogli le mani sulle spalle.

"Oh... Ice..." sospirò, con il fiato corto, mentre la sua erezione cresceva sempre di più, tanto da non riuscire più ad essere contenuta nei boxer.

Danimarca infilò una mano nei pantaloni di Ice, accarezzando quel punto sensibile lentamente, mentre Ice veniva scosso dai brividi.

Gli morse una spalla, stringendolo come fosse l'ultimo appiglio prima di cadere nel vuoto, muoveva il bacino contro la sua mano così invadente ma allo stesso tempo così desiderata.

Danimarca gli calò i pantaloni e i boxer, togliendoglieli e facendoli cadere per terra. L'aria fredda su quella parte del corpo calda e grondante era alquanto sconvolgente, la testa di Islanda non aveva più pensieri razionali.

"Ah, Den... uh..." pigolava, mentre la mano del ragazzo non si era certo fermata nella sua esplorazione ed era passata ad accarezzargli i testicoli e l'eccitazione tra i versi consenzienti di Islanda.

La mano di Islanda si infiltrò nei boxer di Danimarca cominciando ad accarezzare l'eccitazione del ragazzo sotto di lui; beh, non che la sua mano servisse a molto, ormai Danimarca era già bello che eccitato.

Islanda si avvicinò a lui facendo scontrare i loro bacini, strusciando la punta del suo membro contro la lunghezza di quello di Danimarca; il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi che lo costrinsero ad aggrapparsi alle spalle del ragazzo.

Danimarca prese a baciargli di nuovo il petto, stuzzicando un capezzolo con la lingua mentre la sua mano scendeva nuovamente dalla schiena fino alle natiche di Islanda.

"Ah..." mugolò Islanda quando sentì un dito di Danimarca che premeva per entrare dentro di lui. Fremeva talmente tanto che avrebbe eliminato quell'inutile parte che, purtroppo era necessaria, altrimenti non avrebbero concluso niente.

"Ahhh..." continuò, quando il dito di Danimarca entrò effettivamente in lui.

"Ti fa male?" domando Danimarca, alzando la testa verso il viso del ragazzo, rosso e contratto. Islanda scosse la testa ma lo abbracciò forte.

Danimarca tolse il dito lentamente e lo lubrificò per bene prima di tentare nuovamente di insinuarsi in lui.

"Ah..." questa volta il dito entrava scorrevole e senza tanti problema. Islanda lo sentiva inoltrarsi lentamente in sé, quasi come a fargli già pregustare cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo quella tortura straziante.

Danimarca avvicinò il viso al suo travolgendolo in un altro bacio al quale Islanda non poté resistere, spingendosi verso di lui rendendo il gioco di mani di Den più difficile.

Alzò di più la schiena così da poter raggiungere il viso di Islanda più facilmente e posò l'altra mano sul suo bacino, per contenere i movimenti del ragazzo.

"Ah... ah... ah... Den..." mugolava, stringendosi a lui.

Finalmente lo strazio cessò, Islanda sentì le dita di Danimarca che uscivano da lui soddisfatte per la preparazione.

Islanda puntellò i piedi e allargò le gambe, aggrappandosi a Den con le braccia e facendo in modo che il ragazzo riuscisse ad entrare in lui.

Con gli occhi velati dalle lacrime di piacere osservava il membro di Den che si avvicinava alla sua entrata, poi la punta grondante che piano piano cominciava ad insinuarsi in lui; a quel punto Islanda chiuse gli occhi per il dolore e soffocò un gemito contro il braccio. Alzò leggermente il bacino per fare in modo che Den riuscisse ad entrare meglio e si calò su di lui, graffiandogli le spalle per trattenere le urla.

Con un po' di fatica riuscì a farlo entrare tutto e si rilassò contro di lui, poggiando le ginocchia sul materasso. Danimarca lo strinse rubandogli un altro bacio e spostandosi sul suo collo, proprio sotto l'orecchio, dove si premunì di lasciargli un bel succhiotto.

Islanda posò le mani sul suo petto e cominciò a muoversi lentamente, mentre le gambe di Den si alzavano per accompagnarlo per le spinte. Il respiro di Den si faceva sempre più veloce, e il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava sotto le mani sudate di Islanda.

Islanda lo abbracciò facendo aderire il corpo completamente al suo, come se fossero un'unica entità.

Danimarca si stese portando Islanda con sé, allargando le gambe e spingendo contro di lui, mentre i gemiti di Islanda cominciavano ad aumentare di intensità.

"Ci... sentiranno, Ice..." ansimò Danimarca passandogli una mano sul viso rosso.

"Non... ah... non ce la faccio... ah... aah..." rispose lui, mugolando con la testa nascosta nella sua spalla. "So... sono... mhh... sono al limite... ah"

Danimarca gli posò un bacio tra i capelli spingendo più forte, prima di avvolgergli il petto con le braccia e ribaltare le posizioni.

Islanda si ritrovò immerso nella coperta che aveva l'odore di Danimarca e la strinse forte con le mani, mentre si contorceva contro le spinte veloci di Danimarca che lo stavano velocemente portando all'orgasmo.

"Ah... Danimarca!" esclamò, mentre veniva sul suo stomaco con un brivido per tutto il corpo; poco dopo lo seguì Danimarca con un gemito lento e roco.

"Ah... ah... cosa..." biascicava Islanda, fissando gli occhi di Danimarca su di lui.

"Mi... mi dispiace..." mormorò lui, con uno sguardo preoccupato. "Fo... forse non avremmo dovuto..."

Islanda lo fissò un secondo, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di rosso. "No... no, non dire così, io..."

Danimarca sbatté gli occhi.

"Io... sono contento... io... perché io, per te..." biascicò, con le stupide lacrime che cominciavano ad inondargli gli occhi; oh ma lui non gli avrebbe permesso di uscire.

"Tu... io ti piaccio, Islanda?" chiese Danimarca, ancora fermo su di lui.

Islanda chiuse gli occhi e annuì insieme ad un gemito, mentre alcune traditrici cominciavano a scendere lungo le guance infuocate.

Danimarca sospirò. "Me... meno male, altrimenti non me lo sarei mai perdonato..." fece, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Cosa...?" chiese lui, aprendo gli occhi.

"Di averti... costretto a farlo... cioè... anche tu mi piaci, Islanda..." mormorò, grattandosi la nuca piuttosto in imbarazzo. "E se invece io non ti fossi piaciuto, sarebbe stato... cioè..."

Islanda aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Ma sei scemo? Che vado a letto col primo che mi capita... idiota..." fece, piuttosto offeso.

Danimarca sbattè gli occhi azzurri un po' confuso, poi rise. "Beh, sì..."

La porta, in quel momento si aprì.

_Cavolo!_

Norvegia li osservava attentamente.

_Sono un uomo morto._ Pensò Danimarca.

"AAAH! Che cosa hai fatto ad Islanda?" urlò, letteralmente, avventandogli un enorme troll munito di clava e martello addosso.

"Aah! N-no, Norge, non è come sembra! Liberami!" piagnucolava Danimarca, stretto nella morsa del grosso mostro.

"A-aspetta, fratello!" esclamò Islanda, che nel frattempo si era coperto con il lenzuolo del letto di Danimarca. "N-non ha fatto niente, liberalo!"

"Come mi spieghi questo?" rispose Norvegia, dando ordine al troll di stritolare il ragazzo nel modo più doloroso possibile.

"Gliel'ho chiesto io! Io... a me lui piace!" fece Islanda, tirandogli una manica del maglione.

"Eh?" domandò Norvegia, mentre Danimarca cadeva dalla presa del troll, che scomparve subito dopo. "Stai dicendo sul serio? O è solo una cosa per salvargli il sedere?"

"S-sto dicendo sul serio!" arrossì Islanda, distogliendo lo sguardo, mentre Danimarca mugolava per il dolore della caduta.

"Mah... in questo caso. Non so che dirti, Islanda... te lo sei scelto veramente stupido..."

"Ehi!"

Tino sbadigliò bevendo la sua tazza di caffè bollente mentre Peter dormiva poggiato sulle sue gambe. Era stato tutta la notte a giocare con quell'aggeggio dei videogiochi nell'androne delle camere, dove c'era la televisione, e non aveva dormito nemmeno un po'.

Beh... avrebbe dovuto sgridarlo, ma considerando la notte che era finalmente riuscito a passare, beh... poteva solo ringraziarlo.

"'giorno" mugugnò Svezia, sedendosi accanto a lui e fissando Sealand che dormiva. "D'vo t'gliergli q'lla roba..." mormorò.

Finlandia alzò la testa impietrito. "Ma..."

"Mh?" fece Berwald alzando la testa verso di lui.

"S-se gliela togli... allora noi..." biascicò, arrossendo. "N-non avremmo più... intimità...come... come stanotte..."

Svezia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì, portandosi una mano sulla bocca per nasconderlo.

Tino lo fissava preoccupato e attendeva una risposta. Berwald si avvicinò lentamente, aprendo leggermente la bocca per parlare.

"AAAH!" si sentì da sopra le scale, poi il rumore di qualcosa che veniva scaraventato giù da esse.

All'improvviso videro Den che rotolava giù dagli ultimi scalini per finire spiaccicato sul muro di fronte.

"C-che succede?" esclamò Tino, alzandosi di scatto e facendo svegliare Sealand.

"Non provarci mai più!" esclamò Norvegia puntandogli un troll ancora più grande contro.

"Era solo un bacio del buongiorno!" piagnucolò Danimarca, proteggendosi con le braccia.

"Fratellone! Avanti! Finiscila!" supplicava Islanda tirandolo per un braccio.

"No! Mi dà fastidio che debba allungare le sue manacce su di te!"

"Ma se fino a ieri..."

"Ieri è ieri!" esclamò, avvicinandogli il troll minaccioso contro.

"M-ma cosa diavolo è successo...? Manacce?" domandò Tino, stringendo il braccio a Svezia.

"Forte!" esclamò Peter, con gli occhi che gli luccicavano.

"Ah, n'n lo so" rispose Berwald, conscio solo del fatto che avrebbero dovuto passare un'intera settimana in quelle condizioni.

** Fine.~**

_*Du kan ikke sove, unge dreng?= non riesci a dormire, ragazzo?_

_*Den er begyndt at sne. Heldigvis ingen tegn på stormen= ha ricominciato a nevicare. Per fortuna non ci sono segni di tempesta._

_*Ked= scusami._

_*Oh, også kan du ikke sove?= anche tu non riesci a dormire?_

_*Ingen ... Jeg prøvede min bror= no... cercavo mio fratello._


End file.
